Silver Eyes
by Aria Daughter of Chaos
Summary: Originally Elejah88's story idea-redo of 3X14! Elena warns Elijah of his mother's plan but unbeknownst to the new doppelgänger, something happens. A new plan and destiny will play out for Elena and friends...Elejah, Kennett, Stebekah and Klaroline
1. Chapter 1

This story was originally Eleja88's but she gave me permission to write this story out so this is dedicated to you buddy!

* * *

Silver Eyes, Book 1

Chapter 1

"I need your blood to stop the plague that my children are." Esther Mikaelson said to the newest Petrova doppelgänger, Elena Gilbert. Elena had taken her gloves off as she didn't care for them. Her dark eyes were wide with horror at Esther's attempt at committing prolicide and genocide.

"You're crazy." She got out. "I'm not helping you! All this was your fault and I'm not going to help you! They didn't deserve this!"

"Frankly Elena," Esther said coldly. "I'm not requesting your help." Before the girl knew, Finn had gone into the room and dislocated her shoulder, forcing her arm out as she screamed in pain but sadly for her, no one would hear her. Esther pulled out a long thin needle and made a small indent into her index finger. Eight drops of blood fell into the vial that Esther had.

Finn roughly pushed the girl out and she knew that she needed to tell someone.

She needed to tell Elijah.

* * *

She found him, waiting for her in the ballroom. The words were soft and she made sure that not many of them could hear her.

"Your mother and Finn want to end the wrong that she caused. Using my blood, she created a linking spell in the champagne."

She didn't know that Finn had over heard her and told his mother what he heard. The witch's eyes were cold.

Elena ended up grabbing the lapels of Elijah's tux jacket and kissed him, pouring all of her feelings and emotions for him into that simple kiss. His hands went through her hair and were placed on her waist, kissing her back as passionately as he could.

Pulling away, he whispered to her lips, "thank you Elena. You truly are compassionate and no matter what, I will try my best to save you from my mother and older brother."

"A toast!" Esther declared and everyone-save Elena and Elijah-drank the champagne.

* * *

She didn't even enter her house a few days later after hitting the gym with Matt. Her arm was still in a cast as Meredith was busy being a suspect in the Council murders. When she felt someone hit her in the back of the head with a lead pipe, she internally groaned, causing her to blackout and when she awoke, it was already nightfall and she was in a circle of salt. Gashes were along her arms and Finn was watching her with a cold glance.

"You wrought this upon yourself doppelgänger." He said cruelly. "I will be thankful once you and the plague of vampires are dead."

She wanted to scream obscenities at him but refrained from doing so as something she learned a long time ago fluttered through her mind filled with a pain inducing fog.

If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all

"I do hope that you would have listened and helped me." Esther said as she appeared in front of the circle. "Finn, you have the ceremonial bowl ready?" He nodded. "Feed her the contents."

He walked slowly towards her and with one hand, gripped the back of her head. She kept her mouth shut until her eyes met his and a fog was there.

"Open your mouth." She was forced to comply and the iron and copper tasting liquid went down her throat, almost causing her to vomit it back up.

* * *

As Elijah explained what Elena did for them during the ball, each of his younger siblings were angered and furious with their mother but they were eternally grateful for Elena's compassion.

"Now what do we do? We haven't seen mother or Finn-they could be anywhere!" Kol complained.

Elijah was racking his mind when he remembered something Elena told him the night he saved her from Rebekah.

 _"There's the old witch house that Bonnie went into with Jeremy to save him. It's how she learned that Klaus was the cure to the wolf bite."_

"The old witch house." Klaus knew where that was and as they had Rebekah stay there-to tell them when their mother or Finn should appear-the three brothers ran to the cars.

* * *

"There's another way to kill him and that's by using you as the linking spell." Esther decided to monologue her entire plan to the girl. "I hope that you know that what I am about to say will shatter your life but it needs to be said…you have the werewolf gene in you."

"That's impossible!" Elena shouted. There was no way! The only thing about the supernatural that John Gilbert liked was the ring that can resurrect you from a supernatural death.

"Afraid not." Esther grinned evilly at her. "You see, John Gilbert's mother was an untriggered wolf and she passed that along to him…and to you. Grayson Gilbert's mother died in childbirth and when your grandfather met John's mother, who didn't know, they got married and had him."

Elena was staring at her in shock and tried to think of days of when it was the full moon-if she felt the aggression or the agitation but she didn't…when she was younger but now, with all this bullshit drama, she hadn't been exactly worried about her moods.

"So I am going to cause you a lot of pain." The Original Witch didn't sound sorry as she made hand motions as she chanted, causing Elena to scream out in pain and blood to pour from her mouth.

"Mother!" Elena heard Elijah's voice and as she looked up, blood pouring from her eyes and mouth, she could tell that he was incensed. "What are you planning?"

"Your end." She said. "She has drunk your blood and I just activated her wolf nature." Her eyes turned black and as she lifted a stake up, she threw it at Klaus only for Elena's blood to fall on the salt and for her to be the one who got staked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Klaus stared at the body of Elena Gilbert with saddened eyes. Out of everything that he's done to her, she selflessly threw herself in front of the stake to make sure that it didn't hit him. He could see their mother's dead body missing her heart-thanks to Kol-while Elijah was staring down at the girl, caressing her soft cheeks.

"She was beautiful…perfection…" Elijah whispered as he scooped her body up. "We need to inform her friends about this."

"No we don't." Kol said, shaking his head. "We don't have to inform them…right away. Give it a day or two before we tell them that Elena's dead."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at his brother, as Finn's body lay daggered beside their mother's corpse.

"What are you up to?" He asked.

"First, we make them believe that she left to get away from the idiotic brothers." He said. "A road trip with our dear big brother Elijah-" his youngest brother's eyes twinkled. "-and wait a day or two before saying that she died in some horrific accident."

"That doesn't explain what you are up to Kol." Elijah was staring at him.

"Do you want the idiots of Mystic Falls and their pet witch to come after us for not protecting her against mother as well as having them try to take out Nik because that's who she died saving?"

Kol had a point. The brothers would be after their blood as would their little rag-tag team plus involving the Bennett Witch, a slightly powerful witch in training, would not be a good thing. He looked at the stake that pierced her and realized that it was a White Oak stake.

She died saving their brother from certain death.

Pulling it out of her, he threw it on the ground and turned to them.

"Burn the stake. I don't want there to be anymore pieces of it lying around." He ordered.

* * *

He snuck into her house and laid her on the bed, moving strands of her hair from her face. Placing a kiss to her forehead, he smiled sadly at the girl he had been falling for.

"In another time and another place we could be together." He whispered to her corpse.

Without another word, he was gone from the house.

* * *

The bodies of Finn and Esther were in their respective coffins that Klaus was going to call someone to make sure that no one-not even the Bennett witches-can open up again.

As much as he fancied Caroline Forbes…he detested most of her friends.

Including Tyler Lockwood-his first successful hybrid.

He needed to get her away from him, as he was bad for her.

* * *

Rebekah was watching Elijah pack up his clothing, intent on going back to either New York or New Orleans, wanting to get away from the memory of Elena.

She wanted to go with him-if it wasn't the memory of Stefan keeping her there, it was her one sided crush on Matt Donovan who was hopelessly in love with both Elena and Caroline…and her one night sexcapade with Damon.

Mystic Falls was a poison to her and to their family. Every time they found happiness…the town sucks it up and kills it.

"Take me with you." She whispered.

"Always." He whispered to her.

There were too many memories of Elena in the town and he needed to leave, to get away from there.

Maybe in another five hundred years he could return, but he will always be haunted by the one who got away.

* * *

A gasp tore through Elena as she sat up, trying to breathe and the only one that was in her mind was Elijah.

 _Please let him be alright_ she thought as she weakly left the house and ran outside.

She couldn't go two steps in front of her when memories hit her.

 _"I want you to find a love that consumes you." Damon said to her the first time they met._

 _"As much as I love you...we can't continue to be together. It wouldn't be fair to you and to her...Caroline." Stefan uttered to her a month before he left with Klaus._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stefan Salvatore was sitting in his chair, flipping through his journal from 1863 when he read the passage about Valerie Tulle.

She was his first love and his first…everything to him. His first love, the girl he gave himself to, the first girl to break his heart.

Shutting the book, he placed it back on it's place in his bookshelf as he touched another journal that was from the 1920s.

He had a crush on Caroline Forbes but when he told her, she rejected it by saying that she only had feelings of friendship for him.

He knew at that moment that the pain he caused Elena when he crushed her cruelly a month before the sacrifice, when he dumped her for a chance with Caroline, he was feeling what she felt...it was just doubled.

What good was love anyway?

* * *

She ran as fast as her legs could take her. The pain of her transformation was searing through her body like fire and ice replacing the blood until she gets some. Her eyes were wild-feral, even. Her lips were chapped and as she saw a car, she managed to get to it before she fell to her knees beside it, so thirsty.

"Elena?" She didn't even open her eyes to see who it was until arms went underneath her and her head was on a shoulder. "Shhh darling, I got you. Everything will be fine."

"I'm just so thirsty." She moaned lightly. The person carrying her nearly faltered.

* * *

"Elijah?" Kol looked at his big brother and the brunette in his arms. His voice carried all throughout the house until Klaus and Rebekah are there to witness the scene.

"Is she?" Rebekah asked, cautiously as she took a step towards them. "I thought…I thought she…died."

"She did." Klaus looked at the girl closer before gulping. "She needs blood. She needs to feed."

"Get a tumbler and fill it with blood." Elijah ordered as he sat on the overstuffed armchair with her on his lap. "Sweetheart, we're going to get you something to drink right now. Okay? Just stay with me."

"M'kay." She muttered with her eyes closed. As soon as Kol came back with the tumbler filled with blood, Elijah pressed the lip of the glass to her lips, tipping it just to coat her lips in the red substance. Her eyes opened instantly and she took the tumbler, draining every last drop of blood from it. "Oh god! That's so good! What is it?"

"Blood." Kol said with a smirk. "Welcome to the land of the vampires and weird hybrid." He joked at Klaus who growled at him. Elena was staring at the glass in her hands and at Elijah, whose lap she was on.

"I…I'm a vampire?" She asked softly and Elijah nodded.

"I'm afraid so my lovely one." He whispered. "Do not worry-I'm sure that my siblings can help with this."

"Brothers, sister, we got ourselves someone to train." Klaus said with a grin at her. "What should we teach her first?"

"How to annoy Nik! Should be the first lesson in being immortal!" Kol joked and Elena giggled.

So far, immortality didn't seem so bad.

* * *

"…have you seen Elena?" Bonnie looked at Damon who was by her front door. "She's not at home."

Now Bonnie was confused before she looked at Jamie who just appeared behind her.

"Have you asked Caroline?" She asked. "Though why are you here…in front of me?" Her eyes narrowed and as she made a motion with her hand. He was on his knees in front of her with a massive migraine.

"Bonnie! Knock it off!" Damon growled

"Hmmm…I'm thinking no." She snarled only for him to fight through the pain and nearly attack her.

Nearly, because Abby stopped him by pushing him against a tree and baring her fangs at him as her maternal instincts kicked in when she thought her daughter was in trouble.

"Never go near her again or I'll end you myself." Abby snarled at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Over the course of three months Elena and the Original siblings were getting along better. True to form Elena did apologize to Rebekah for daggering her in the back once the memories came back.

She even apologized to Elijah for doing the same thing to him.

"Damon and Stefan were the ones at fault." She answered when Klaus asked her why she did it. "Damon compelled me to dagger Elijah while Stefan compelled me to dagger Rebekah."

The only time where Elena and Rebekah were separated from each other would be when she and Kol would prank Klaus.

It was a strange friendship that grew between Elena and the Mikaelsons.

There were times that she was alone with Elijah and Klaus.

The two oldest original brothers were helping her with being an immortal creature of the night. While Elijah taught her how to fight with Kol's help, Klaus taught her how to feed with Rebekah's help as well as how much to take without killing them.

Today was a rare day as Elijah was by himself. He stood behind Elena and he got her arms in a blocking position before moving to stand in front of her. They were alone and as he touched her body, heat fluttered up in her but she had to squish it down.

He was still hung up on his Katerina. She didn't want to be a replacement of Katerina to him, Stefan and Damon.

All she wanted to be is just Elena.

It was one thing to be in love with someone, it was a totally different thing to be in love with someone when that person happens to be in love with your lookalike.

Love sucks. Badly.

* * *

As Elijah got out of his ice cold shower, he was surprised to see Elena sitting on his bed in a pair of grey sleep shorts and a short sleeve sleep shirt that buttons up. She had it unbuttoned and a black spaghetti strap undershirt on underneath it.

He cleared his throat but he was still staring at her in surprise.

"Sorry Elijah! I just wanted to borrow one of your books." She apologized without staring at him, her eyes were focused on his bed where the books were strewn across.

That was a good thing because if she had looked up at him, she wouldn't have been able to decide which book to choose from and would have wanted him.

"Try Dracula or a Dan Brown book." He growled out before he went back into his shower and got it on the coldest setting possible.

She was his temptress. She was the only one who could make him feel more human and she could control him without even knowing she was.

He wanted her but at the same time he wanted her happiness and he didn't think that the two could be in sync with one another.

The person who thought of the old saying that it was better to have loved and lost then it was to never have loved at all never met him.

He had loved and he had lost.

Maybe he should try to never love again.

He wouldn't be able to handle anymore heartache.

* * *

As Elena was sitting on her bed, legs crossed, Rebekah walked right in wearing a dress that she made that reminded her of some old anime character from her childhood.

It was a princess cut dress with cap sleeves.

"What are you wearing and why?" Elena asked. "Klaus hates it when we're out late because of his hybrids and the wolves who are roaming around here."

"We're going out tonight! This is my sexy yet cutesy dress I made after I forced Kol to watch Sailor Moon Super S on Hulu." Rebekah didn't really seem to care about what Klaus had to say. "I want to go to The Grille and get plastered! Besides-your little friends have been driving me crazy! They think that I killed you by running you off Wickery Bridge while you were driving."

"Do I want to know why?"

"Kol totaled your car. He killed it."

"He owes me a new one."

"Besides that-Klaus hid all of the good alcohol."

* * *

Caroline, Stefan, Bonnie, Damon and Tyler were sitting at the bar with a bottle of scotch and bourbon between them as they thought of Elena.

"She was my best friend." Caroline and Bonnie cried.

"She was a good person." Tyler muttered before taking a drink.

"I loved her so much." Damon said before taking a swig from the bottle itself. Stefan didn't say anything as he was still filled with guilt for introducing her to the supernatural.

"Oh Matty! Drinks for everyone at the bar!" Came Rebekah's voice from the entrance.

"Bekah! Whose card is this going on?" The one voice that haunted Damon's sleep made the others turn around to stare at the two. Both were in princess cut dresses-Rebekah's was blue and Elena's was red.

"Nik's card!" Rebekah giggled.

"What is going on?" Damon finally voiced out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Bekah I'm telling you-" Elena began but Rebekah was driving as fast as possible, trying to get her to the mansion and to Klaus' blood.

 _Thirty minutes earlier_

"What is going on?" Damon finally voiced out.

Elena looked at all of them in surprise. To them, she must be a ghost or something like that.

"Hey guys!" She said weakly. "We're just here for drinks as Klaus apparently hid all the good alcohol."

"Aren't you dead?" Tyler voiced out.

"I'm as dead as Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Rebekah-" Elena started to say when Bonnie gasped.

"Who turned you?" She asked with a slight demand in her voice.

Elena blinked as she thought about the best way to answer the question.

"My mother had her drink the blood of myself, Elijah, Kol and Nik. She ended up sacrificing herself for Nik and when we saw her she was in desperate need of blood. We've been training her and so far it's been working well."

"So you've been playing house with the Mikaelsons and just now thought about telling us?" Damon scoffed before drawling, "what a _great friend_ you are."

That stung but she didn't let them know that. After all, training with the Mikaelsons made her get a thicker skin.

"I've been training and learning how to be in control of my feeding habits and my emotions." She said softly.

"How many dead bodies are floating around here?" Stefan asked sadly.

"None. I only feed from blood bags." Elena said, obviously proud of herself. "I've tried straight from the veins and I cried for days."

Tyler scoffed.

"If you were taught by Klaus then you're just like him-a monster. I bet that you don't even have your emotions on!"

Elena growled at him.

"You're the monster! You don't have your emotions on!" She snarled before he lunged at her, fangs bared. She did push him away but she could feel something in her veins-liquid fire and acid mixed together.

It didn't last long. It was like a little twenty four hour cold.

"You're bitten!" Rebekah gasped.

 _Now_

"You need Nik's blood and-" Rebekah was a nervous wreck as they drove.

"Bekah! I'm-" Elena ended up being thrust forward a bit before falling back in her seat when they appeared at the mansion. Rebekah cut the engine and managed to get herself and Elena out as well as inside where she was shouting.

"Nik! Kol! Elijah! Elena's been bitten!"

All three brothers were down there and as Elena was trying to tell them that she was fine, all four went through the entire mansion trying to get a blood bag filled with Klaus' healing blood.

Huffing, she stormed into her room and began to change her clothes when a cough was heard at her bedroom door. Turning around, she was embarrassed to be standing right in front of Elijah wearing her white lace demi cup bra and white lace panties.

"Let me just get ready for bed and we can talk about how good I feel." She suggested in a soft voice.

He could only nod and he raced out of there like a bat out of hell.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Elijah had no idea why Elena was suddenly better after being bitten. He couldn't think of one truly logical reason for it then again, his logical reasons are different from others logical reasons. He was still holding the bottle of Klaus' blood when his siblings came up on him.

"She didn't need it. She was fine." That made them all pause and run into her room where she was sitting on the bed. Looking up at them, she sighed.

"It seems like there were secrets in my family that even John didn't know," she sighed softly.

"Like what?" Klaus asked as both Rebekah and Kol asked, "who's John?"

"He was her biological father who died to save her," Elijah called from the hallway.

"Basically John's mother was an untriggered werewolf which made John one and Esther found out somehow," Elena began. "She used magic to trigger the wolf gene in me and I died _after_ ingesting all of your blood."

"Have you shifted yet?" Klaus asked.

"...no, not yet," Elena whispered. "I've been afraid of shifting in case I can't."

Klaus 'hmmm'ed before going up to her and picked her up. He walked away with her screaming at him and pounding his back viciously.

"Put me down you Neanderthal!" She screamed.

"We're going to test a theory of mine," he said simply.

"Should I save her?" Elijah asked nervously.

As the entire family and Elena were outside, Klaus began stripping. Elena turned her head away from him and was staring at Elijah's chest when a low growl from behind her made her jump. Turning, she saw the white wolf she knew to be Klaus. He grinned and nipped at Elijah's wrist before running off. Elena hissed angrily before the wolf pounced on her and using his claws he cut her wrist open. Using his mouth he brought the bloody wrist to Elijah's lips and when Elena felt Elijah's fangs go into the wrist she moaned lowly.

It felt so wonderful! Her arousal could be smelled all around them, like an aerosol spray someone sprayed.

When his fangs receded, he looked at her in surprise.

"I feel better...much better."

Elena gulped and flashed inside. Getting into her room, she slammed the door shut and went to take a shower.

She was thoroughly embarrassed about her reaction to Elijah and him biting her.

Elijah was staring at the space she was at before Kol nudged him.

"Go for it Brother," Elijah didn't hear him and flashed to Elena's room. He pushed open the door and stepped up to her, making sure that they were a hairs breath away from each other.

"Elena..." he began softly. "I like you and want to be yours."

She looked up from her eyelashes and blushed.

"You do?" She asked and he kissed her. She moaned happily and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. The second his hands were on her hips, going under her shirt, she deepened the kiss and jumped into his arms. He held her in his arms and pushed her against the wall, using his hands to wrap her legs around his waist.

" _Agapitós_...if we do this I want you to be mine forever," he whispered to her.

She smiled.

"What does _Agapitós_ mean?" Elena asked, breathless.

"Greek for Beloved," he growled before sucking on her pulse point and her moans were in his ear. "Well darling...do you want to be mine forever?"

"Not forever...for eternity," she managed to get out before she kissed him passionately and ripping off his shirt.

* * *

"Seriously Nik," Rebekah groaned as the three of them walked into The Grill after Klaus had changed back into his normal form and got some clothes on. "Couldn't you have found another way to test your theory about her blood?"

"That was the one idea that would work unless you wanted me to bite either you, Kol or one of the Salvatore boys," Klaus replied. "In other news though...our house may need to be spelled so we don't hear Elijah and Elena."

The other two Originals shivered. As they sat down in one of the booths Elena's friends were there and a few of them were drunk.

"Witchy...sit down," Kol said as he stared Bonnie down. She didn't but she wobbled a bit. "Blondie-sit your friend down," he ordered Caroline.

"Bunny you need to sit down," Caroline said calmly. Bonnie hiccuped and fell down. Damon caught her.

"She's going to be fine with me," Damon said grinning as he thought about having Bonnie do a spell that would make Elena his. Kol narrowed his eyes at the Salvatore before smirking and quick as a flash, snapped his neck. He grabbed Bonnie who was now sleeping and drooling on him.

"I'll take her back to the manor," he informed his siblings. "You can do whatever you want to these people." He ended up flashing away quickly. Klaus and Rebekah smirked at one another before looking at them.

"Caroline love...why don't you tell us what history you have with the Salvatores?" Klaus asked, as he wanted to know just what Damon did when he first came to town. Elena only told him that 'where Damon went in town, trouble followed'.

If he did anything to his Caroline...he would end him.

Permanently.


End file.
